Lies of Coma
by Athens Chronical Keeper
Summary: The war is over and Leo is back. Everything has finally fallen into place for Percy Jackson. At least that's what he thinks until he wakes up in a hospital bed with Sally, Grover, and Gabe looking down at him. Wait... Gabe. Who are these people and why do they not know anything about Percy's life as a demigod.


**I know I should probably spend my time typing my other story (Daughter of Hades, check it out), but this idea came over me and I felt like it had to be written! So I figured I could spend some time on a one-shot. Warning, it is a little sad. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

A few weeks after Gaia was defeated, Percy was still at camp with Annabeth. They were helping everyone recover. They planned to leave camp in a few days. Everything had turned out great, well almost everything. Everyone was still grieving for Leo.

Percy felt Annabeth's hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault."

I put on a smile and turned to her, "How do you always know what I am thinking, Wise girl."

She smirked, "I have my ways."

Percy was about to say something when a camper ran into him.

"Sorry!" the camper yelled as he ran away.

Percy looked around to see a bunch of other half-bloods running in the same direction. He looked at Annabeth silently asking what was going on. She shrugged. They walked towards the commotion. What they saw left them surprised, happy, and a little bit angry.

Leo was sitting on his dragon, a wide smile on his face. As Percy got closer he realized that Calypso was sitting behind him.

"One at a time," Leo called, "I know everyone wants to say hello to Mcshizzel bad boy supreme!."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and dragged Percy over as Leo explained where he was

o0O0o

Percy opened his eyes and shook his head. He was in a hospital room? On one side staring down at him was his mom and Grover. On the other side was smelly Gabe? Ok, this is weird. He tried to sit up but was immediately dizzy.

"Careful sweety," Sally placed her hand gently on Percy's head, "What was the last thing you remember?"

Percy thought about it for a second.

"I was in my cabin," He answered slowly, "I fell asleep."

Gabe scoffed at him, "You don't own a cabin brat."

Percy ignored Gabe's comment and turned to his mother, "Why am I here."

She turned to Grover who shook his head, "You better tell him."

She sighed and turned back to Percy, "You have been here since you were 12."

Percy sat up in shock ignoring the ringing in his ears, "WHAT!"

Grover stepped forward with his crutches, "We were on a field trip to a museum, I don't remember which one, but that is not important. We never made it to the museum. A car ran into the bus injuring a few kids. Most turned out ok, except for you. You have been in a coma since."

By the end of Grover's explanation, Sally was in tears. Gabe had left the room no longer intreated in the conversation. The three stared at each other in silence for a bit.

Percy finally piped up, "No, your lying. Who are you really, where are we really."

"It's real Percy," Sally took a step forward but Percy curled away from her.

"No," Percy reached into his pockets and tried to grab riptide to discover he was wearing a hospital gown, that had to pockets, "Where's my sword!"

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed at the mention of a sword, "Why would you have a weapon!"

Percy looked at her confused, "For monsters."

"Monsters!" Grover yelped, jumping a bit and looking around as if something was going to attack him.

"What are you talking about," Sally asked.

"Ya, play dumb," Percy tried to get up but immediately fell back onto the bed, "That way I might believe you and you can be the monsters to defeat Percy Jackson. So what are you really?"

"Percy, you're not making any sense," Sally started to fear for her son's sanity.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but it is the real up Perce." Grover took a step closer to Percy.

Percy stared coldly at Grover, "Prove it."

"Ummm... You like blue food?" Grover provided.

"That is common knowledge," Percy rolled his eyes.

"You like blue food because of Gabe," Sally stated, "He said there was no such thing as blue food, but we proved him wrong every chance we got."

Percy tilted his head thinking, "True..."

Sally continued talking about Percy saying things only she would know. With every word she said it became more clear to Percy that they were telling the truth.

"Ok," Percy interrupted, "I get it."

"Do you believe it is really us," Grover piped excitedly.

"Yes," Percy said slowly.

Sally smiled and wrapped her arms around her son. After what 4, 5, 6, years? She was so happy to have her son back.

"Wait," Percy pulled away and turned to Grover, "What about camp?"

"Camp?" Grover asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy supplied, "Ya know, the camp for demigods that you took me too."

Grover stared at his friend even more confused then before, "There is no such thing as Camp Half-Blood."

Percy shook his head not wanting to believe him, "What about the Gods? What about the monsters, the naiads, the satyrs, Chiron, Rachel, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico Thalia-"

Percy would have continued but he was cut off by his mother, "Percy, we don't know what you are talking about."

Percy did not know how to react, "What about my whole life after I went to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Percy," Sally sighed, "We already told you, you have been in a coma since you were 12. Whatever you think your life was, it was all in your subconscious."

Percy blinked at her, "Ever thing I have gone through... I made up while I was unconscious?"

Grover and Sally nodded.

Then it hit Percy like an avalanche, "What about Annabeth?"

Sally and Grover shook their heads, "Also in your subconscious."

Percy couldn't hold it back any longer, he burst into tears. His whole life was a lie, everything he had gone through, all his friends, his enemies, everything. Then worst of all, Annabeth was not real. He made her up along with everything else. Annabeth is not real. He repeated it over and over to himself, but he still could not wrap his head around it. He would never see her again, never be with her. They would never go to college together and live out their lives in New Rome. New Rome was not even real. His thoughts kept circling as he cried. Always ending back at Annabeth. She's gone. No. She was never even real.

This felt worse than any injury he had suffered. Worse than every battle, the river Styx, even Tartarus. He would never forget his demigod life, but it would never exist in the world. He knew that his mom and Grover had wrapped their arms around him, but he could not feel them. He was falling into his own personal Tartarus, alone. This time he would not have Annabeth to help him out.

o0O0o

It had been a few days since Percy woke up. He had spent that time alone in his room. Every once in awhile, Gabe would yell at him to get him a beer or something, but Percy ignored him. All Percy did was sit in his bed and think. Not getting up to eat the blue food his mother brought him, not even to use the bathroom. He was probably filthy, but his mind was elsewhere. Is this how Nico felt? He thought about how broken Nico seemed after Bianca died. Was this how he felt. Percy shook his head. Nico is not real. None of it ever happened. The most important part of his life never happened. Everything was gone. What is even the point of living anymore? I might as well just lye here until I'm gone. I have nothing left to live for.

o0O0o

"Percy," Sally carefully called from behind the door.

Percy did not answer. He just continued staring at the ceiling.

"Percy you have to come out at some time."

Percy's eyes filled with tears until they overflowed, but he did not make any noise. He just stayed silent. Sally opened the door and sat next to her son.

They sat in silence until Sally finally spoke, "Common Percy, get up, take a shower, and move on with your life. You can start living it now."

Percy shook his head, "I was."

More tears poured from his eyes, "What is the point of even living this life. My life is gone. It died a few days ago, might as well go with it. Maybe I will even make it to Elysium."

"Percy," Sally looked down at her son sad, "Your life does not have to end here just because the world you made up was not real."

"It did not seem made up to me. It was my life. Everything I cared for is gone. Everyone who gave a dam if I lived or died it gone."

"That is not true," Sally lifted her head and looked out the window, "Grover and I are here. We care. We did for the years when you were in a coma and we do now. We waited so long for you to wake up, and we were so happy when you finally did. Please Percy, please don't leave us again."

Percy did not respond, he just stared at the ceiling.

"Sally!" Gabe called from the other room, "Why is dinner not ready yet!"

Sally sighed and got up leaving Percy in his self-pity. Sally was about to open the door when Percy spoke up behind her

"Ya know," Percy spoke up absently, "In my 'coma world' we turned Gabe to stone using Medusa's head. You sold statue Gabe and made enough money to buy a new apartment."

Sally turned around excited to hear Percy say something that did not sound depressing, "Really?"

Percy nodded. For the first time since he woke up, he had a small smile on his face. He slowly sat up brushing some of his raven black hair out of his eyes. He felt so stiff after being in a coma for so long and then laying in his bed for days. Sally walked back over to Percy's bad and sat next to him resting her hand on his leg.

Sally did not want Percy to go back to wallowing so she said the only thing she could think of, "Then what happened?"

"You got to go to Colledge," Percy continued speaking each word as if it were a precious memory, "You met this guy, Paul Blofis."

"Blowfish?" Sally asked.

Percy let out an ever so small laugh. That noise filled Sally with more joy than she had felt in a while.

Percy shook his head, "No Blofis. B-L-O-F-I-S. He was nice. He made you happy, which Gabe never did"

Sally smiled at the fact that in Percy's world he had designed a person to supply her with happiness. Even if he did a just fine job at that.

That's when Sally realized, "what about you, weren't you there making me happy."

Percy leaned back against the back frame of his bed, "Sometimes. I was mostly away though. It was safer that way. Mortals and monsters did not mix well."

Sally was trying to grasp what Percy just said when Percy turned to her smiling.

At a more upbeat pace, he asked, "Want to hear the best part."

Sally nodded.

"My friend, Piper Mclean, her dad had bought Gabe," Percy laughed.

"Who was Piper?" Sally asked.

She hoped that if she kept Percy talking he would stay in the real world, even if he was talking about a fictional one.

"She was just about the weirdest daughter of Aphrodite you could imagen."

"Aphrodite?" Sally asked, "Isn't that a Greek god."

"Goddess," Percy corrected, "She would be very offended if she was called a god."

"Piper's mom was a goddess?" This information honestly surprised Sally.

"We were all half-god," Percy shrugged, "Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and all the campers."

"Even Grover?" Sally asked honestly curious.

Percy shook his head, "He was half goat."

"GOAT!"

Percy laughed, "He was a satyr. They guide demigods to camp."

Sally shook her head running her fingers through her hair. They would come back to the goat topic later.

"Where you half god?"

"Yup! My dad was Posiden. I could control water, and breath underwater and all kinds of other crazy stuff."

This went on for a while. Percy answering his mother's questions about his life while he was in a coma. They talked about his friends more than his adventures. The only person he did not talk about was Annabeth. It was still much too painful. They talked until Gabe called again for dinner. Sally left the room more confused than before. Percy mainly jumped around instead of just telling her the whole story.

That night Percy ate dinner, he did not leave his bed, but he ate the food. Talking with his mother about his old life felt better than he thought it would. He would never let go of it and he doubted that the pain of losing it would even disappear, but he felt as if a little bit of the pain was lifted off his shoulders. That night, for the first time in a long long time, he slept peacefully.

o0O0o

By the time he woke up, it seemed to be about midday. He guessed this by the amount of sunlight coming in through the windows. He thought about Annabeth, but not in the same way he had the past few days. Instead of wallowing, he looked back at the memories smiling. He knew that if she were real she could call him a Seaweedbrain and tell him to get off his butt. She would tell him to move on and be happy. All of his friends would. He knew this for a fact. He did not want to forget and move on without his friends, so he decided he wouldn't.

He got up and immediately fell on his face. It took him a while to get to the living room, but he made it. He stepped over empty beer bottles and made his way to the desk in the corner. There, on the desk was a computer. He sat down in the office chairs in front of the computer and powered it up.

As he waited for it to turn on the carefully spoke to himself, "I swear on the River Styx, this will not be the end of Percy Jackson. I will make it through this world like I made my way through everything else. Even if my friends are not physically beside me, they will guide me through every decision I make. Annabeth will always be in my heart. I will make sure that our world is never forgotten."

Percy pulled up and empty document on his computer and started to type.

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

* * *

**The end! I was not quite sure how this was going to turn out when writing this, but I am happy with it. I am also a little sad and broken, but that's okay. If Percy can overcome this, I can overcome Percy overcoming this (if that made any sense). Anyway, Thank you for reading!**


End file.
